MiloLissa Shorts
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Just a bunch of short one-shots for 'Milo Murphy's Law' centered around Milo and Melissa. Rated T for safety.
1. Race For Melissa

**So, I've recently gotten into Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh's new show, "Milo Murphy's Law"...LOVE IT! Absolute MUST WATCH for anyone! I already have my pairing for the show - IT'S MILO AND MELISSA...MILOLISSA! So, I'm gonna take a break from the Rocket Power stories and focus on 'Milo Murphy's Law'. Right now, I'm just gonna do a series of one-shots based around the pairing of Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase (the super cute ginger voiced by Sabrina Carpenter). ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

The day began like any other for Milo Alvin Murphy - car crashes, fires, oil spills and concrete drainage pipes out of nowhere and all before school started at 8 AM. As usual, he was with Zack Underwood, one of his best friends. But wait a second...Where's Melissa?

"Hey, Zack. You ever get the feeling something's missing?" Milo asked of his friend.

"Now that you mention it...something is missing from our day," Zack began. "Make that a someone."

"MELISSA!" They said in unison.

That's right! Melissa Chase had gone missing! Question now became...where was she?

"I haven't seen her all week, Zack. I hope she's okay," Milo worried. When he opened his locker, he found a black and yellow envelope with his name on it, but the 'i' in his name was dotted with a tiny heart. Only Melissa would do that. Perhaps Melissa wanted him to find her. Perhaps this is a clue to find her. Milo decided to open the envelope. Inside there was a blue packet marked 'Route Info' with a clue inside. The clue read...

 _Milo, my cyclone of calamity,_

 _If you're wondering why I've been out this week, it's because I fear for you. What if you find yourself in a situation you can't get yourself out of? That's why I've decided to go to a secret location and I want you to find me. Get to Phoenix, Arizona on the double! Once there, make your way to Camelback Mountain to find your next clue._

"Doesn't this sound eerily familiar to you, Milo?" Zack asked. "Like, oh, I don't know...'The Amazing Race'?"

"Familiar setup or not, Zack, Melissa's in trouble and it's up to us to find her! The journey begins after school."

"Right!"

As soon as the final bell rang, Milo and Zack immediately rushed to Milo's house, where he grabbed the starter remote to his dad's 1996 Chevy Camaro and started the car, but not before writing a note to his parents and sister.

The note read:

 _Dear Mom, Dad and Sara,_

 _If you're reading this, it means Zack and I are on a journey to find my girlfriend Melissa. We don't know when we'll be back but we will return...with Melissa._

 _Wish me luck, family._

 _Your loving son and dear brother,_

 _Milo_

So the journey began. Milo and Zack reached Phoenix and Camelback Mountain just as night fell. This time, Zack read the clue. It was a red folder, signifying a Road Block.

 _Welcome to Phoenix! Who's ready to scale to new heights?_

 _A Road Block is a task only one person my perform. In this Road Block, one person must use the provided equipment to climb Camelback Mountain. Once that person reaches the top of the mountain, they must climb back down to pick up their next clue._

Milo quickly volunteered to do the Road Block. Despite the bungee cord snapping and the suction cups on his hands losing their grip, Milo made it to the top of their mountain. Then, he took out a skateboard from his backpack and slid down the mountain and picked up the next clue envelope from Zack who just happened to be holding it. The clue was more Route Info.

 _Congratulations on completing your first task! There's still a few more tasks to go until you find me, though. So drive to Austin, Texas and the Circuit of The Americas as soon as possible!_

Milo and Zack started for Texas almost immediately. Meanwhile, back in California...

"This can't be good! MILO!" Sara shouted as she read the letter.

"What is it, Sara?" Her mom asked.

"My brother and his friend are searching for his girlfriend! And they're not coming back until they find her!" Sara explained.

Martin and Bridgette Murphy, Milo and Sara's parents, just smiled when they heard the words 'Milo' and 'girlfriend' together. "I always knew this day would come," Martin said.

"So who is it? Who's Milo's little girlfriend?" Bridgette asked.

"I bet ya it's that Melissa girl," Sara said. "I just think it's so romantic how Milo's goin' through all this trouble to find her!" she gushed.

The next day, Milo and Zack reached the Circuit of the Americas. Their clue was waiting for them at the start/finish line. It was a Route Info clue.

 _Welcome to the Circuit of the Americas, home of Formula 1's United States Grand Prix! One of you must now climb into an F1 car and complete a lap in less than 1:40. Once completed, make your way to Middleburg, Virginia and the Wellbourne Manor._

Without hesitation, Milo climbed into Sebastien Vettel's race-winning car from last year's United States Grand Prix and proceeded to tear up the track, finishing his lap in no less than 1:32, 8 seconds under the mark Melissa had set, allowing Milo and Zack to proceed. Little did they know...someone was following them, a certain pessimistic genius who wanted Melissa to himself.

"That's it, Milo. Lead me to Melissa. I'll have my girl soon and it'll all be thanks to you!"

The shadowy figure was revealed to be Milo's classmate, Bradley Nicholson. Apparently he took his dad's vintage car and had been following Milo and Zack across the country. The next day, Milo and Zack reached Virginia, where they'd find a yellow clue folder, signifying a Detour task.

 _Milo,_

 _A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, you and Zack must choose between 2 military duties common during the US Civil War. Your choice: HEAT OF THE BATTLE or HEAT OF THE NIGHT._

 _In HEAT OF THE BATTLE, you and Zack must go into a full-scale Civil War re-enactment and use the provided stretchers to transport 5 wounded soldiers off the battlefield into the surgical tent._

 _HEAT OF THE NIGHT requires you to roll a barrel of oil to a work station, where you'll have to fill up 20 oil lamps. Once the lamps are filled, you must take them to a table and light all 20 for the quartermaster._

 _Once you've completed your task, you'll be handed a regimental flag that you must take to a meadow, where you can exchange it for your next clue._

Zack turned to Milo and decided on their task. "We'll do HEAT OF THE BATTLE," they said.

Milo and Zack soon were thrust into a Civil War re-enactment. Whenever a soldier was hit, be it Union or Confederacy, they rushed to that soldier's side, lifted him onto the stretcher and transported them to the surgical tents. They found and transported their compliment of 5 soldiers in no time at all and were then presented with a flag, which they carried down a winding road to a meadow outside the manor. They handed the flag to someone dressed as a Union soldier, who handed Milo and Zack their clue.

 _Get yourselves to Orlando, Florida at once! Once you arrive, search for me at your final destination - EPCOT CENTER._

"I'm comin', Melissa!" Milo shouted as he and Zack ran off. Little did they know, Bradley was right behind them.

"Perfect...first to Epcot Center gets Melissa," Bradley said to himself as he set out behind Milo and Zack, bound for Disney World and Epcot Center...where they'd all find Melissa Chase.

The very next day - after 6 days, 5 states, 5 cities and over 4,000 miles across the country, Milo, Zack...and Bradley, reached Epcot Center, where Melissa was waiting.

"There she is!" Zack exclaimed.

"MELISSA!" Milo shouted as he, Zack and Bradley.

"Melissa's mine, Milo!" Bradley said, jumping out of his dad's car, that he'd been controlling with his starter remote, initiating a footrace to Melissa.

"ZACK! LEVEL 5! LEVEL 5! ON THE TREADMILL, ZACK! PUSH IT! WE CAN BEAT THE KNOW IT ALL, ZACK!"

Milo and Zack got a running start and easily pulled away from Bradley as they reached the centerpiece of Epcot - Spaceship Earth.

When Melissa saw that unmistakable cowlick, she knew it had to be Milo who got to her first. Almost instantly, she ran up to hug the descendant of Murphy's law.

"MILO! I missed you, my cyclone of calamity!"

"I missed you too, Melissa. I wanna understand why you fear for me."

"It's because of what you have to live through. What if something terrible happens to you that you can't figure a way out of? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you, Milo! Do you know why?"

"Why's that, Melissa?" Zack interjected.

"Because I love you, Milo Murphy!" She said.

"What?"

"You heard me, Milo! I LOVE YOU! I'M OVER THE MOON, HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I've been in love with you since 4th grade! You and Zack scaled Camelback Mountain, you drove a Formula 1 car, threw yourselves into a Civil War re-enactment! And to see you here at Disney World just puts a smile on my face to know that you weren't gonna give up no matter what!"

Milo just put a finger to Melissa's lips. "Melissa...you talk too much."

Milo and Melissa wrapped each other in a warm embrace and kissed each other passionately as the fountains went off just outside Spaceship Earth. Seeing this scene, Bradley was left to say "CURSE YOU, MILO MURPHY!"

When they all got home that Sunday night, Milo, Zack and Melissa finally made their debut as a couple in front of Milo's parents and sister. Sara ran up and hugged Milo as soon as he got home, soon being joined by Bridgette and Martin Murphy.

"So, where's the GF, Milo?" Milo's dad asked.

"You're lookin' at her!" Melissa said.

"Is it true, Milo? You and Melissa are finally a couple?"

Milo just smiled, pulling Melissa close and stroking her hair.

"Don't just stand there, Milo!" Zack started.

"KISS HER!" Sara added.

Milo and Melissa re-did their Disney World kiss, with Zack saying to the new couple "I better be Milo's best man at his wedding."

* * *

 **Now, Zack...don't go jumping the gun on us! Remember, Milo and Melissa are only 13.**

 **Anyway, that's my first MiloLissa one-shot and my first 'Milo Murphy's Law' story. This one was inspired by not only the CBS series 'The Amazing Race', but also by the 'Boy Meets World' episode _The Happiest Show on Earth_.**

 **I've got plenty more where this came from, but they're gonna come at another time, so STAY TUNED! And remember, It's Milo's World And We're All Living In It!**


	2. Breaking The Curse

**I got another MiloLissa short for ya! In response to the Cubs making their first World Series since World War II ended, this one's gonna be set on the night of Game 6 of this year's National League Championship Series...and yes, Milo's a Cubs fan, but will be rooting for the Dodgers just to screw them up! ROLL TAPE!**

* * *

It's a cool Saturday night in Swamp City, California. Everyone was decked out in LA Dodgers gear and they had converged on Jefferson County Middle School for a massive outdoor viewing party for Game 6 of the National League Championship Series...including 3 teens who have had more than their fair share of adventures - Milo Murphy, his girlfriend Melissa Chase and their friend Zack Underwood. Melissa and Zack were in Cubs gear. Milo on the other hand, was dressed in Dodger blue.

"Hey, Milo...why the Dodger blue?" asked his girlfriend.

"Remember Zack's first football game, Melissa?" Milo fired back. Melissa and Zack remembered that night all too well. It was Milo's first football game in years and everything went wrong around him and Melissa. The Geckos were down 42-0, but came storming back once Milo started rooting for the enemy. Zack ended up winning the game with a running drop kick field goal. "Well, I figure that if I wear the enemy's colors, the Cubs could win this game tonight," Milo explained.

"That's some paradoxical scheme you got there, Milo," Zack said. That's when Bradley Nicholson, Milo's archenemy who still harbored a crush on Melissa, came in.

"So...trying to jinx the Dodgers, I see, Murphy," Bradley quipped. "If that's the case, I challenge you to a little wager..."

"BRING. IT. BRADLEY!"

"If your precious Chicago Cubs win, which they won't, I'll stop chasing Melissa around and never call you a jinx again. But if the Dodgers win, your little girlfriend has to go on a date with me!"

"IT'S ON, NICHOLSON!"

Zack and Melissa gasped. "Milo, are you out of your mind?" Zack freaked.

"No. Why do you think I'm wearing Dodger colors tonight? It's because I'm confident the Cubs will win tonight, but I've decided to take extra precautions. That's the thing about Murphy's law...it's unpredictable!"

Zack just turned to Melissa..."I swear you taught him how to gamble, Melissa."

Melissa just smiled as she, Zack and Milo took their seats, Melissa holding a 'We Ain't Afraid Of No Goats' sign, with a cartoon goat done in the style of the 'Ghostbusters' logo.

The Dodgers got things started with a lead-off single off the bat of Andrew Toles...but he was quickly eliminated thanks to a double play ball hit by consensus Rookie of the Year Corey Seager. Justin Turner would subsequently fly out on a 3-2 pitch to end the inning. In the Cubs' half of the first inning, Dexter Fowler led off with a fan interference double and was later driven in by a Kris Bryant base hit. Anthony Rizzo was next and he'd hit one that would fall into the glove of Toles...OR NOT! It bounced out at the last moment! Murphy's Law strikes in Chicago! Runners at 2nd and 3rd with no outs! Ben Zobrist would drive Rizzo in to make it 2-0 in favor of the Cubs, much to Bradley's dismay.

"This can't be happening! Kershaw's never given up 2 runs in the first inning!" Bradley complained. "Murphy...I SHOULD'VE KNOWN HE'D WEAR DODGER COLORS JUST TO JINX THEM!"

The Cubs tacked on 2 more hits and another run against Kershaw in the 2nd to make it 3-0...while the Cubs starter was wheeling and dealing, having only faced the minimum through 7. By then, it was 5-0 after Wilson Contreras and Anthony Rizzo hit solo home runs, all but ensuring that Bradley Nicholson and his favorite team, the Los Angeles Dodgers, would become just another victim of the Chicago Cubs and of Murphy's law.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I-I'M GONNA LOSE!" Bradley beamed. "I never should've made that wager with Milo."

25 minutes later, Yasiel Puig would end the Dodgers' season.

' _Grounded to Russell! Throw to Baez for one! Throw over to Rizzo...DOUBLE PLAY! THE CUBS ARE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES!_ '

THIS ONE'S OVER! CUBS ARE GOING TO THE WORLD SERIES FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE 1945! After the final outs were called, Amanda Lopez, another of Milo's classmates, put on the iconic Cubs victory song - 'Go Cubs Go' - and as it played, Milo jumped into Melissa's arms and kissed her.

"I taught you well, young Padawan," Melissa said to her boyfriend. She and Milo were about to kiss again, only to be interrupted by Bradley. And yes, that was also Murphy's law.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Milo. But you were right...I was wrong to bet against you and your team. I'm sorry for how I've treated you and your friends. I'm just fearful of all that stuff happening to me," he explained.

"I get that all the time, Bradley. You're no different," Milo told his now former rival.

"Thank you, Milo Danger Murphy. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Bradley began, turning his attention to Amanda, "...I've got another fish to go after."

Once Bradley left the scene, Milo and Melissa kissed again. Unfortunately, they got stuck for a bit and when they finally got unstuck, Melissa's Cubs shirt got torn off, accidentally revealing her lacy Cubs blue bra. Milo was prepared, though and produced another shirt, same player - #22, Jason Heyward - same everything as the one that was torn off. He even looked away while Melissa put it on. Milo and Melissa then swapped jackets - Melissa getting Milo's Cubs jacket and Milo getting Melissa's signature white vest and blue jean jacket.

"Now everyone knows you two are dating, you guys!" Zack pointed out.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way, Zack," Melissa said, kissing Milo again.

"One more, Mel? To celebrate breaking the curse?"

"Oh, alright, Milo! One more! The Cubs' curse is broken!"

This kiss lasted longer than the ones they shared before. It lasted through the rest of 'Go Cubs Go' and right into the trophy presentation.

Milo, having had enough celebration for the night, thinks up a plan to chill out.

"Guys, if we hurry, we can catch the 9:30 showing of 'Sulley'!"

Melissa and Zack smiled. "We'll have plenty of time to celebrate once the Cubbies have that World Series trophy in hand!"

"4 wins to go, guys..."

As they set off for the movie theater, Milo produced a big white flag with a blue 'W' on it and draped it over himself, Melissa and Zack.

"FLY THE W, EVERYONE! CUBS WIN!"

* * *

 **Actually Zack, as of tonight, it's 3 wins to go. Even though I'm a Mets fan, I gotta stay true to the National League and pull for the Cubs in this year's World Series. GO CUBS GO!**

 **So, was that enough Murphy's Law for you?**

 **Also, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

 **As always, IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	3. Lakefront Memories

**So, I got something from my friend Orange-Ratchet. He suggested doing something with Milo and Melissa snuggling lakeside and looking back on how they hooked up. So, let's ROLL IT!**

* * *

A breezy, autumn day presents itself as we see Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase snuggling by Lake Danville. They've been boyfriend/girlfriend just over a month now and are more inseparable now than they've ever been before. The duo's been friends since birth and now they're boyfriend/girlfriend. How did all this happen? Well, Milo's got the same thought.

"Hey, Melissa..."

"What is it, my cyclone of calamity?"

"How did we end up together...as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Melissa just smiled as she reached into Milo's backpack and pulled out a red, black and white book. It was marked 'Milo and Melissa Forever'

"Let's look back, shall we?" Melissa asked as she opened the photo album. On the cover was a photo of Milo and Melissa, age 7, sharing a dance at her parents' vow renewal. Melissa was wearing a purple strapless dress and as for Milo, just a black suit and red tie.

"Oh my gosh, Milo! You were so cute!" Melissa gushed.

"If I remember right, we danced to 'Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart' by Love Handel," Milo said.

"It was our first slow dance, Milo," Melissa added, finger-walking up Milo's right arm as she flipped the page. Milo stopped her at a picture of their first kiss - from Amanda's 9th birthday.

"I blame Chelsea for suggesting Spin The Bottle," Milo said.

"Aw, come on, Milo! You gotta admit you're a great kisser!"

"Melissa, we were 9! I guess I was a good kisser then," he told Melissa, smiling.

Melissa gave a seductive grin..."Maybe you still are, Milo," she retorted, taking out her Lip Smackers lip gloss...in Milo's favorite flavor - cinnamon.

"What are you doing with that lip gloss, Melissa?"

Melissa smiled, nestling herself up next to Milo. She pulled him close and kissed him. Milo didn't resist, easing his way into the kiss and pushing his tongue in to meet hers. Milo then took off Melissa's white long-sleeved shirt, leaving her in just her black top. Melissa did the same to Milo's sweater vest, leaving him with just his yellow shirt. And yes, Milo still had his pants on and Melissa still had her skirt on...they're too young to be going that far! Of course, Milo was a little too eager and...let's just say he touched a certain spot on Melissa.

"Uh, Milo...you're kinda touching my boobs."

Murphy's law strikes again!

* * *

Embarrassed, Milo then flipped the photo album through their elementary school years, through all their Halloweens and Christmases and through all the costumes they went Trick or Treating in...Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, Yugi and Joey, Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger, Austin and Ally (which so happens to be one of Melissa's favorite shows), Castle and Beckett from ABC's 'Castle' and even Cory and Topanga from 'Boy Meets World'. This year, Melissa and Milo were to go as Ladybug and Cat Noir, continuing the tradition. Only now, they'd be Trick or Treating as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Milo finally stopped at a picture captioned 'Milo Murphy + Melissa Chase - Together At Last!' It was taken at one of Zack's football games. Milo, as always, was rooting for the enemy. A football had hit him in the head, pushing him right into Melissa and inadvertantly causing him to kiss her. Immediately afterwards, Melissa and Milo finally admitted to having a thing for each other, making themselves officially boyfriend and girlfriend. That's how they got to this point. In this moment, childhood friends became lovers.

* * *

"Melissa, I know it's kinda lame, but I was wondering if you and I could go for some pizza and ice cream?" he asked, putting his sweater vest back on

Melissa smiled and kissed Milo as she put her T-shirt back on. "Sounds out of this world, Milo!" she swooned, hooking arms with Milo. "You are buying, right?"

"Of course...this is the 21st century, after all. Now let's make some more memories."

* * *

 **Well, took me a while, but I think I nailed this one! What do you guys think? There's not much Murphy's law in this one because it just wasn't necessary here. But I did turn up the MiloLissa here! If you got any ideas for future stories/shorts, I'd love to hear 'em!**

 **IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	4. A MiloLissa Halloween

**Well, today's Halloween and I think I've got time for a MiloLissa short to fit the occasion. HERE IT IS!**

* * *

It's Halloween in Swamp City, California (which apparently is a suburb of Danville). Just about everyone is in costume and there's sweet treats to be had for everyone - including Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase and new kid on the block, Zack Underwood. Milo and Melissa are keeping up their now 13 year long tradition of trick or treating. This year, they're going as Cat Noir and Ladybug from Melissa's favorite cartoon, 'Miraculous Ladybug'. Zack, on the other hand, was dressed as Jeff Probst from the CBS series 'Survivor'.

"Melissa's a Miraculer?" Zack shockingly asked.

"Yeah! How did you not know, Zack?"

"I should've known from the costume you're wearing, Milo. Speaking of which, where is your other half?"

"She should be here any moment now."

Then, the guys heard the sound of a piano...

' _In the daytime, I'm Marinette - just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret!_ '

That's right! Melissa was entering the fray with the 'Miraculous Ladybug' theme song in the background! Her hair was done in Marinette's signature pigtails, her costume was a red jumpsuit with black ladybug spots, her mask and earrings had the same color scheme and of course, she had the ladybug yo-yo. Her entrance didn't go as planned, though...she tripped over Zack and fell right into Milo's arms.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Milo said in his best Cat Noir impression.

"No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in here all on my own," Melissa retorted, getting back to her feet and twirling her yo-yo.

Zack had about enough of the flirting, mouthing 'The Tribe Has Spoken' before regaining his composure.

"Get a room, you two! We better get rolling if we wanna knock this out and get to Amanda's Halloween party!"

Milo and Melissa just smiled each other as they walked out with Zack, implying to one another that Zack may or may not have a crush on Amanda, Milo's former flame.

They all decided to stay as a group, hitting every house in their neighborhood and in the next neighborhood over to maximize their haul. Though it was in the 60s, the cold didn't stop the trio from getting the most out of their Halloween, despite Melissa's yo-yo snapping, Milo breaking a claw, a broken torch-snuffer on Zack's end, Melissa losing an earring...you get the picture. Milo replaced them all anyway. Once they thought they collected enough treats, Milo, Melissa and Zack headed off to Amanda's Halloween party.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Amanda's Halloween party had become the center of attention. Everyone in the 7th grade was there...especially Bradley Nicholson, the nerd with an insane crush on Melissa, oblivious to the fact that Melissa was spoken for. This year, he was dressed as New York Giants quarterback Eli Manning. (Note: This is a reference to Bradley's voice actor, Vincent Martella. His favorite NFL team is the New York Giants) Amanda had just gotten a text from Melissa informing her that she, Milo and Zack are on their way.

"Mort, you're our lookout. Tell me when Milo and his friends get here," she told Mort. "Bradley, don't you dare cause trouble for any of them! This is Milo and Melissa's first Halloween as a couple!" Amanda scolded the teen genius.

"Geez, Amanda! No need to get your panties in a bunch!" Bradley scoffed. "That Milo Murphy's got it all...he gets all the attention, he's got the love of my life...how do I always lose to him?"

You'll never figure it out, Bradley. Prepare to be Akumatized!

Just then, Milo, Melissa and Zack entered, greeted by Amanda.

"Milo! Melissa! Zack! Glad you 3 could make it!" Amanda said. "Let's see...we have Jeff Probst with Cat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug. Continuing your tradition, eh, Milo?"

"13 years straight..." Milo began.

"13 Halloweens, 13 costume pairs for me and Milo," Melissa added as she whipped out her yo-yo, grabbed Milo's hand and swung their way to where the snacks were, leaving Zack to follow them.

After seeing Melissa in her Ladybug costume, Amanda was left to wonder if she and Melissa had the same idea. Her suspicions were confirmed when she met up with Milo and his crew.

"You're a Miraculer?" Amanda and Melissa said in unison.

"Two Ladybugs?" Milo asked, shocked.

Silence...

"This is awkward," the girls said in unison, Melissa making a note to herself not to wear the same costume as Amanda next year. Little did she know, Amanda made the same note.

The games began soon after and one game that Melissa and Milo were waiting to play...7 Minutes. And guess who were the ones to be picked? That's right...Milo and Melissa! Blame Murphy's law, blame whatever you like, bottom line is that they were the ones to be locked in a closet and were allowed to do whatever they liked for 7 minutes. Of course, they've only been dating just over a month now and they were too young to go all the way.

"Who would've ever thought that we'd be picked, huh, Melissa?"

"Not me, Milo," Melissa said as she took off her costume. Luckily, she still had her signature look on underneath, but would quickly shed her white long-sleeve shirt and black top, revealing her lacy black bra and scaring Milo.

"Aren't we a little young for that?"

"If you're talking about going all the way, then yes, yes we are. But we can still go Tier 7 - snuggling and making out...but no shirts." Melissa explained.

Milo smiled as Melissa took off his sweater vest and yellow shirt (he was already out of his Cat Noir costume). "Melissa, you are the most paw-some girl I know!" he said, kissing her.

"Milo, you can cut the cat puns. You're not in your Cat Noir costume," Melissa said as she pulled Milo close.

Immediately, they started making out; their bodies pressed up against one another, snuggling in a warm embrace. Though they were in 7th grade, this felt like heaven to them.

"Milo, you've got me spinning 'round..." Melissa started, still kissing Milo. "...my feet are off the ground...and when the sun goes down..."

"...you become Miraculous, Melissa," Milo added. "Simply the best...up to the test when things go wrong. You're the luckiest, the power of love always so strong..."

The pair kept snuggling and making out for the next 5 minutes straight. Then, as they heard the doorknob move, they quickly got dressed, costumes included and were broken out by Zack, who caught them with their hair all messed up.

"Milo, Melissa...what happened?"

The couple said nothing. They just motioned to Amanda.

"Amanda, you have some explaining to do!"

* * *

 **Just got it in on time! Happy Halloween, everyone! As always, if you have any ideas, feel free to send 'em over to me! And remember...**

 **IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	5. GoatBusters

**Another MiloLissa short for you! This one is self-explanatory, but I'll explain it anyway...THE CHICAGO CUBS JUST WON THEIR FIRST WORLD SERIES IN 108 YEARS! That's why I'm doing this MiloLissa short. ROLL TAPE! And GO CUBS GO!**

* * *

November 2, 2016 - a cool, blustery day in Danville. At least...everywhere that's not Jefferson County Middle School. For the 2nd time this fall, the school was hosting a viewing party for a major sporting event. This time it was inside the school gym and it was for Game 7 of the World Series between a pair of long-cursed teams - the Cleveland Indians, who haven't won the World Series in 68 years (dating back to 1948) and the Chicago Cubs, who have been cursed since 1908, a curse dubbed 'The Curse of The Billy Goat'. One of these curses will end tonight. Everyone was decked out in the colors of the team they wanted to win - be it Indians or Cubs. That includes Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood. Melissa and Zack had on their Cubs jerseys - sporting the names of Jason Heyward and Kris Bryant, respectively. Milo, on the other hand, was wearing a Cleveland Indians Jason Kipnis jersey.

"Rooting for the enemy again, Milo?" asked Zack.

"It worked last time, didn't it?" Milo retorted.

"Forget I asked. And you better not be making another wager with Bradley!"

"Oh come on, Zack! I taught Milo everything he knows about being a hustler. He'll be fine!" Melissa reassured Zack as Milo had just made another wager with his archenemy, Bradley Nicholson...almost the same as Game 6 of the NLCS, but this time, if Milo wins, Bradley has to wear the colors of the Cubs the rest of the week!

"And there goes my little cyclone of calamity again!" Melissa swooned as Milo made another wager with Bradley official.

The first pitch of Game 7 was 5:08 PM Pacific Time and that first pitch was launched into center field by Dexter Fowler to give the Cubs the early 1-0 lead. Starter Kyle Hendricks would keep it that way until the bottom of the 3rd inning when Carlos Santana tied the game with an RBI single. The next inning, the hero of the previous game, Addison Russell, would sacrifice fly to drive home a run. Later in the inning, Wilson Contreras would bring home another on an RBI double. In the 5th inning, Javier Baez homered to make it 4-1 in favor of the Cubs and chased away Indians postseason ace Corey Kluber, much to Bradley's dismay.

"WHAT?! NO! Kluber's been an ace for Cleveland this entire postseason! THIS CAN'T BE!" Bradley shouted. "CURSE YOU, MILO MURPHY!"

Andrew Miller would come in and walk Kris Bryant, who would later score on Anthony Rizzo's hit-and-run play to make it 5-1 for the Cubs. In the bottom of the 5th, Jon Lester would come in and 2 runs would score for Cleveland after a wild pitch. But Lester would settle down and the score would stay that way until the next half inning when David Ross launched one into center field to make it 6-3.

The 8th inning came and so did Andrew Guyer's RBI single and Rajai Davis's blast to tie the game at 6 and send it into extra innings.

"Well, Milo...looks like Melissa's teachings in gambling didn't pay off for you this time. Looks as though you're gonna lose this one, Murphy," Bradley said with a cocky smile on his face.

"It's not over yet...BRADLEY!" Milo fired back.

10th inning started with a Kyle Schwarber base hit. Schwarber would score 3 batters later thanks to a Ben Zobrist double. Miguel Montero would drive a base hit to right field, scoring Anthony Rizzo the next at bat. That made it 8-6 Cubs. Rajai Davis would make it 8-7 with an RBI single, but that's all that the Cleveland Indians would get.

' _Martinez grounds to Bryant at 3rd! Tough play, throw to first...IN TIME! THE CHICAGO CUBS ARE WORLD SERIES CHAMPIONS!_ '

BALLGAME OVER! WORLD SERIES OVER! CUBS WIN! CUBS WIN! As the final outs were recorded and the Cleveland Indians became another victim of Murphy's law, Milo and Melissa led their classmates in the singing of 'Go Cubs Go'.

* * *

(Key: Normal text - Milo; _Italics_ \- Melissa; **Bold -** Both)

Baseball season's underway

Well you better get ready for a brand new day

Hey Chicago what do you say?

The Cubs are gonna win today!

 **They're singin'**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

 _They got the power_

 _They got the speed_

 _To be the best in the National League!_

 _Well this is the year and the Cubs are real!_

 _So come on down to Wrigley Field!_

 **We're singin' now...**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

Baseball time is here again!

 _You can catch it all on WGN_

So stamp your feet and clap your hands

 **Chicago Cubs got the greatest fans!**

 **Keep singin' now...**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **GO CUBS GO!**

 **Hey Chicago, what do ya say?**

 **The Cubs are gonna win today!**

* * *

Everyone clapped and cheered for Milo and Melissa, except for Bradley, who can't believe he lost to Milo again. Now he has to wear Cubs blue the rest of the week. Milo and Melissa kissed after their performance, but as per Murphy's law, something went wrong. Just like last time, Melissa's jersey ripped...along with Milo's this time, leaving them both topless and once again revealing Melissa's lacy Cubs blue bra. Milo dug into his backpack and pulled out a Cubs Dexter Fowler jersey, just for Melissa.

"We'll be right back, Zack. Murphy's law decided to rear its hide on me and Melissa again," he explained to Zack, who gave a thumbs up to the couple as they retreated into the locker room.

"Man, I hope no one saw us!" Melissa freaked.

"It's not like they were paying any attention...save for Zack, of course. But we can trust him," Milo comforted his girlfriend as they entered the locker room.

"Don't look, Milo. I'm gonna change!" Melissa warned.

"Melissa, I've seen you topless before. I can handle it," Milo told Melissa as he put on his Jake Arrieta jersey. "Hey, Mel..."

"Yeah, Milo?"

"I know it's a tad late...but how about you, me and Zack celebrate the Cubs win by grabbing some pizza?"

"I would love that, Milo!" Melissa said, kissing Milo as they walked back out to meet Zack.

"Hey, Zack! You up for a celebratory pizza in honor of the Cubs breaking the curse?" Milo asked.

"I'm game, you guys!" Zack confirmed, joining Milo and Melissa as Milo reached into his backpack, pulled out a white flag with a big blue 'W' on it and started flying it on his backpack as the trio walked over to the pizzeria to celebrate the Cubs finally breaking a 108 year old curse.

* * *

 **That's it! Another MiloLissa short in the books and a 108 year long curse has been lifted! Take that, Billy Sianis and Murphy the goat! Congratulations, Chicago Cubs! You earned it!**

 **I got some more in the pipeline, so STAY TUNED! And remember...**

 **IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	6. Murphy's Law of Periods

**Getting back into the Milolissa shorts here! Up now...Milo attempts to help Melissa through every teen girl's worst nightmare - their first period. ROLL IT!**

* * *

(Melissa's POV)

Are you screwing with me, nature? Are you screwing with me? I guess this is to be expected since I'm 13 going on 14 and in case you haven't noticed...I'M A GIRL! Man, this hurts! Why'd my mom have to have parent-teacher conferences now? Why did someone have the audacity to commit arson NOW? I'm stuck here at home, cramping like hell with no sign of Amanda, Chelsea or Lydia...no Milo or Zack to pull me through this! I hear a knock on my front door and I think I might have spoken just a bit too soon. I hear an all too familiar voice call out to me. That voice...sounds suspiciously like Weird Al...MILO!

"Melissa?" I hear him call out to me.

I don't give an answer, so Milo starts walking up the steps to my room and knocks on the door.

* * *

"It's open, Milo!" I say, letting Milo open the door. Milo and I have known each other practically since the day we were born. I've had a crush on him since I was 7, but I've been too shy to admit it. Milo's all smiles as always as he sits down next to me on my bed. Ordinarily, I'd be dressed in my usual black top, white jacket and pink skirt. But in the situation I'm dealing with right now...there was no room for rational thought. So Milo's seeing me in my mint green bra and lime panties.

"What's got you down, Melissa?"

"Let's see...cramps are killing me, pain around my unmentionables, hormones out of control...my first period just started up and it's the one from hell, Milo!"

"Melissa Sabrina Chase! Watch the language!"

"Sorry, Milo...hormones acting up."

* * *

What was it with Milo that always got me smiling? Was it his cheerful attitude? Was it his way of sticking it to his family curse or how he was prepared for everything? I guess it was all that and then some. Melissa Chase, you sure know how to pick 'em. Then, the most shocking thing happened...

"Melissa...I-I'm in love with you," Milo told me.

"You love me?"

Milo nodded. "How long?"

"What do you mean, Melissa?"

"How long have you been in love with me, Milo?"

"Since we were 7. I was too shy to admit it considering we were still at that age where we thought the opposite sex was kinda icky and I didn't want to wreck what we already had."

* * *

Oh my...Milo's had a thing for me for as long as I've had a thing for him! This is so surreal right now! Keep it cool, Melissa...now's not the time to flip out. Now's the time for action.

"Milo, I..." I start, only to be stopped by Milo grabbing my curves and pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. OMG! I'm kissing my best friend! My best friend is kissing me! Milo and I are kissing! I feel his lips crashing into mine, his tongue thrust its way into my mouth, dancing the tango with mine. I always wanted my first kiss to be an enjoyable and memorable one. I just never thought it would be with my best friend! After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, we pulled back to come up for air.

* * *

"I love you too, Milo," I say to the walking cyclone of calamity, surprising him. "I've loved you ever since we were 7, but I was way too shy to admit it. I didn't want to wreck what we already had."

Milo just put a finger to my lips. "Melissa, have I ever told you you talk too much?"

"No..."

"Well, you do, 'Liss..."

Milo just slung his arms around me and pulled me into another kiss. I swooned...Melissa Murphy...sounds perfect.

"You and me, Melissa..." I heard Milo say as we pulled apart.

"Forever."

It's decided. Next time I have a period from hell...I want my boyfriend, Milo Murphy, with me.

* * *

 **Man, it feels great to be back in the saddle with these Milolissa shorts! And just in time for the new episodes! If you've got any ideas, let me know! And remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	7. Could It Be?

**New episodes mean new MiloLissa shorts! This prompt, of course, is by my good friend Orange Ratchet and the title of this prompt is based of the famous kiss scene from 'Kim Possible: So The Drama'. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a typical day at Jefferson County Middle School. 13 year old Milo Murphy was with his friends Melissa Chase (who harbored a secret crush on him) and new kid on the block Zack Underwood. The trio was talking about Ms. Murawski's science quiz and her sick obsession with her desk when...the object of Milo's obsession, convicted perfectionist Amanda Lopez, walked by.

"In 3...2...1..." Zack counted.

"There she is! Amanda Lopez!" Milo swooned.

"Great...here we go again," Melissa said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She's the prettiest girl in school and today, I'm finally gonna tell her how I feel about her!" Milo said, not noticing that Zack was imitating his every move and mouth movement.

"What makes today any different?" Zack asked.

"Today, I'm not gonna chicken out like I do every day," Milo retorted.

"All I can say is go get that girl, Milo..." Melissa said.

"Go to her, Milo..." Zack encouraged as Milo caught up with Amanda. As he did, lockers flew open, ramming into their owners, a water fountain leaked and splashed Bradley...and a pipe nearly smashed Lydia. Finally, Milo caught up to Amanda.

* * *

"Hi, Amanda!"

"Oh, hey Milo!" Amanda greeted, putting on her makeup.

"Amanda, there's something I've wanted to tell you..." he started.

"Shoot, Milo."

"Ever since that night at the opera, I've felt these butterflies in my stomach every time I see you. I can't think straight and my mind drifts only to you. You're very beautiful, Amanda and what I'm trying to say is...Amanda Katrina Lopez...I'm in love with you."

* * *

Amanda was floored. She had no idea Milo felt that way about her. After a few seconds, she hugged the jinxed boy. "Milo, I'm touched! I had no clue you liked me like that!" She said excitedly, putting a smile on his face. But...

"Milo...I just don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me. I mean, I like you...but I don't like you-like you. I actually have my eye on Zack," she said. Needless to say, Milo was a little broken, but not much.

"I understand, Amanda. Hugs?"

"Hugs..."

The two hugged then broke apart, saying that they'd see each other in history class.

* * *

"So how'd it go, Milo?" Zack asked.

"She doesn't like me the same way I like her. In fact...Amanda's got eyes for you, Zack!"

This time, Zack's the shocked one! "Oh boy..." he said.

Melissa soon came up behind Milo and hugged him. "I saw the whole thing, Milo. I'm sorry she broke your heart like that, dude," she said, snuggling up next to the descendant of Murphy's law.

"It's okay, Melissa. I'll bounce back from this."

"Want me to come over your place after school, Milo?" the ginger asked.

"That would be great, Melissa. Thanks."

* * *

Later that day, the final bell rang and just as Milo was finishing his homework, he saw the familiar ginger curls and shiny blue eyes of Melissa Sabrina Chase.

"How you holdin' out, Milo?"

"I'm feelin' a lot better now that you're here, Melissa...and I'm starting to realize something."

"What's that?"

"No matter what's happened, you've always been there for me. Perhaps my perfect girl has been right in front of me this whole time."

"You mean me, Milo?"

"It's you, Melissa..."

* * *

Tears of joy soon formed in Melissa's eyes. "Oh Milo! Yes, Milo! I will be your girlfriend!" She exclaimed, kissing the school jinx. It was then that an all-too-fitting song started playing.

* * *

 _I know we've been friends forever_

 _but now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

 _And after all this time_

 _I've opened up my eyes_

 _Now I see_

 _You were always with me..._

 _Could it be_

 _you and I never imagined?_

 _Could it be_

 _suddenly, I'm falling for you?_

 _Could it be_

 _your right here beside me_

 _and I never knew?_

 _Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

* * *

 **Yep. That is how Milo and Melissa became a couple...at least how I see it. Again, if you have any ideas for future prompts, let me know, don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you in the next one! ROCK ON!**

 **IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	8. Happy Anniversary

**Today marks 1 year since the very first 'Milo Murphy's Law' episode aired! In celebration, I've got a new MiloLissa short for you! For now, this is going to be the only M-rated short. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was just after the Geckos had beaten the Middletown Tigers to continue their perfect football season. Zack had scored two touchdowns in a 31-0 victory for the Jefferson County Middle School Geckos. After Zack got out of the locker room and started off for home, Milo and Melissa decided to stay back...for there was a special occasion they wanted to commemorate.

"Melissa, why are you taking me behind the bleachers?" Milo asked.

"Because, Milo..." the jinx's calm ginger girlfriend started. "...it's our anniversary tonight."

"That's tonight? The anniversary of when we started dating?"

"Mmm-hmm. Our first date was at a Geckos/Tigers football game exactly one year ago tonight. When we won, we kissed for what seemed like forever and after that, we became boyfriend/girlfriend."

"And that was the best night of my life, Melissa. That night, I realized who I was looking for had been there the whole time."

Melissa smiled as she kissed Milo. Milo didn't resist, didn't hesitate in kissing back, tasting every inch of Melissa's soft, sweet, girly lips. The sensation was heightened by Melissa's cinnamon lip gloss - Milo's favorite. After breaking the kiss, Melissa got a sly grin on her face and took off her coat.

"Melissa, what are you doing?" Milo asked of his girlfriend.

Melissa giggled "You'll soon find out..."

She proceeded to take off her black sleeveless top and pink skirt before starting to strip her boyfriend.

"Melissa, I don't think we should be doing this..." Milo freaked. "You know of my Murphy's law hex!"

"Screw Murphy's law, Milo!" Melissa exclaimed, stripping Milo down to his underwear. "I want you, Milo Murphy...all of you," she said as she stripped down to her lacy black thong and matching bra. This look floored Milo.

"Melissa, I knew you were beautiful, but now...YOU'RE SMOKIN' HOT!" He marveled.

"Milo, put those lips to better use. Shut up and kiss me!" Melissa whispered, forcing herself onto Milo. Again, Milo didn't resist, kissing back and unclipping Melissa's bra. In retaliation, Melissa slid off Milo's boxers. Milo was quick to respond, taking off Melissa's thong and leaving them both in the nude.

"Ready, Melissa?" Milo asked.

Melissa nodded and spread her legs out, revealing her moist sex. Milo gaped at the sight before proceeding to turn himself and Melissa over, putting himself on top, then sliding his 'baton' into her undercarriage. The deeper he slid, the more Melissa moaned.

"Milo..."

"Yeah, Melissa?"

"I want you...to jam your shaft...into me!" She commanded.

Milo was happy to oblige, pushing his full length inside his girlfriend's Tunnel of Love. With a kiss, he started thrusting inside her, massaging the virginal walls of her vagina. Each thrust only caused the two teens to moan louder and more pleasurably. Milo wasn't afraid to admit that he scored big time. He and Melissa had a thing for each other since they were little kids, but were too shy to admit to it until they hit 7th grade. Now, on the anniversary of when they started dating, they're taking their relationship to the next level.

Melissa screamed in pleasure as Milo pushed his cock towards her magic spot. As they banged, the moans of pleasure got louder and louder. Milo knew it was just raw kinetic energy, but he wanted to give her more than just that. He smiled as he kissed her hardened nipples and caressed her ample breasts. This was their first time, so not even they could've known that it would work the way it was about to on her...

"Milo! I'm close, Milo!" Melissa moaned as her pussy grabbed Milo's shaft.

"I-I can feel it, 'Liss!" Milo stammered, feeling his coming orgasm. However, he wanted to take care of Melissa first, so he slowed down his thrusting to the point to where he wasn't moving much at all. He then took one of his hands off her breasts and started rubbing her slot. Melissa couldn't take it any longer and let herself go, moaning loud as her first orgasm pulsed through her body. Her pussy tightened around Milo's shaft as her legs shook. She pulled Milo close to her as they rode out everything. Soon, her legs stopped rattling and her breathing caught up with her.

"That was perfect, Milo...but you haven't exploded yet, have you?"

"I wanted to take care of you first, Melissa," Milo explained.

"Mmm...well, you might just get me twice!" Melissa taunted as she played with her slot. Milo did as he was told, pounding quickly inside her, getting both of them back to near orgasmic levels. Melissa was ready to explode again, her orgasms rolling over to each other. With Milo thrusting as hard and as deep as he was, it wasn't going to take much to trigger another one. Melissa reached up and grabbed onto one of the bleachers for leverage as Milo moaned, thrusting deeper than the calm ginger girl ever dreamed of, filling up her pussy. Melissa could feel his juices inside her tunnel - that feeling was enough to trigger another orgasm.

Exhausted, Milo fell onto Melissa's C-cup breasts and rested his head there. He then proceeded to stroke Melissa's soft, curly red hair and looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, Melissa..." the jinxed boy whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Milo..." Melissa whispered back, letting go of the bleachers and looking into Milo's chocolate brown eyes. "And don't worry about me being a teen mom. I'm on the pill, Milo."

The lovebirds laid in the grass for what seemed like an eternity until both their phones buzzed. They both got texts from their parents. They were outside the main entrance waiting to pick them up.

"BUSTED!" They both said as they got dressed. Murphy's law finally reared its hide at the lovebirds.

"Hey, Melissa..."

"Yeah, Milo?"

"Pizza and a movie on Saturday?"

"You know me all too well, Milo!"

Once they were dressed and now that their next date night was set, Milo and Melissa headed for the school's main entrance to meet up with their parents. On the way home, Milo and Melissa's parents posed the same question - 'Did you have fun?' To that question, they answered..."Yes, yes we did!"

* * *

 **I do believe this is the first 'Milo Murphy's Law' lemon and the first MiloLissa lemon and what better time for it than the anniversary of the first episode - 'Going The Extra Milo'?**

 **Happy Anniversary, 'Milo Murphy's Law'!**

 **IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	9. Fly Eagles Fly!

**NFL Fans, it's the most wonderful time of the year...IT'S TIME FOR THE SUPER BOWL! If you're a New York fan like me, it'll be a nightmare. If not, it'll be a bloodbath (figuratively speaking). So, here's a Milolissa short centered around the big game! Of course, this is just the work of a fan here! ROLL IT!**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS DAY...**

Milo was nervous as he and Melissa opened their presents. Once they got to the gifts they got for each other, Milo and Melissa flinched. "I hope you like what I got for you," they both said in unison.

"Milo, relax! You know I'm gonna like anything you got for me..." Melissa started as she opened the box to uncover a white Philadelphia Eagles jersey with an 11 on the front and the name WENTZ on the back. "Oh my gosh, Milo! How'd you know?" the ginger asked.

"Every time we passed by Foot Locker in the mall, you were eyeing that jersey, so I told myself that's what I wanted to get you for Christmas. But wait...there's a 2nd part to that gift of yours!"

"Part 2?" Melissa asked, surprised as she looked into the box again. Inside were 3 tickets to Super Bowl 52 - that's right...Zack was coming along with Milo and Melissa. "No way, Milo! SUPER BOWL TICKETS?!"

"That's right, Melissa! You, me and Zack are going to the Super Bowl! Reason being is that all 3 of us are going to be competing in this year's edition of the Madden Bowl!"

Milo, Melissa and Zack ended up being 3 of the top 16 Madden NFL players in the world this season and were invited to play at the Madden Bowl, which is to be held at US Bank Stadium in Minneapolis, site of Super Bowl 52. Winner gets $250,000.

"You know what team I'll be picking, guys!" Zack said to Milo and Melissa.

"WE KNOW ALREADY!" the couple snapped, already knowing that Zack was going to choose his Jacksonville Jaguars.

"By the way, Milo...you can open my gift to you now..." Melissa said to her boyfriend. Inside the box, Milo found a green Eagles jersey with a number 86 on the front and the name ERTZ on the back.

"Melissa..." Milo started before throwing the jersey on and throwing himself into Melissa's arms, kissing her.

"I love you too, Milo..." Melissa swooned. "And I can't wait for February 4th. I hope the Eagles make it to the Super Bowl, but after Wentz's injury, I'm not too sure."

"That's the thing about Murphy's law...it's unpredictable!"

* * *

 **JANUARY 21st, 2018...**

Conference Championship Weekend was thrilling, to say the least. Milo, Melissa, Zack and Sara were joined by Zack's girlfriend, Amanda Lopez - who apparently is a New England Patriots fan. Sara didn't have a horse in the fight, as her New Orleans Saints were ousted by the Vikings in the Divisional Round. For most of the AFC title game, Zack was on the verge of celebration as his Jaguars were closing in on deleting the defending champion New England Patriots. However...the effort fell short. The Jaguars blew it as Tom Brady scored the final 2 touchdowns of the game, sending the Patriots to Super Bowl 52 with a 24-20 win over Jacksonville.

"YES! ANOTHER CONFERENCE TITLE FOR BRADY!" Amanda cheered, much to the ire of Zack.

"Amanda, this isn't over, babe! You still gotta get through the NFC champion in Minneapolis!"

"Not gonna be a problem for Tom Brady, UNDERWOOD!"

"We'll see about that, LOPEZ!"

After cooling the couples' quarrel between Zack and Amanda, everyone settled in for the NFC Championship Game between the Philadelphia Eagles and the Minnesota Vikings. The game started off fairly even with the first quarter ending in a 7-7 deadlock. However, touchdowns by LeGarrett Blount and Alshon Jeffery helped push the Eagles' lead to 24-7. After Nick Foles found Torrey Smith for his 2nd touchdown, bringing the lead to 31-7, the celebration began.

"EAGLES ARE GOING TO THE SUPER BOWL!" Milo and Melissa cheered. They'll be having a peaceful two weeks. Zack, on the other hand...his hopes for a peaceful two weeks were dashed when Amanda's Patriots beat his Jaguars earlier in the day.

"What are we gonna do about Zack and Amanda, Melissa?" Milo asked his ginger girlfriend.

"Those 2 are just too immature to separate relationship from their fandom, Milo. At least Amanda's outnumbered 3 to 1."

"I don't think that'll mean anything right now, Melissa. The Birds are just gonna have to beat the Patriots in Minneapolis. That's sure to shut up her perfectionist mouth!"

Melissa gasped. "WOAH! Milo! Making fun of your former crush there, are we?"

"Well, she deserves it for being a fan of the biggest cheaters in the NFL!"

There was just no stopping the Eagles as they were able to run out the clock and as it hit 0:00, Milo and Melissa went ballistic. The duo pulled Zack to join them.

"You know what we gotta do now, Zack?" Melissa asked.

"I'm way ahead of you, Melissa!" Zack confirmed.

Milo pulled a conductor's stand and baton out of his backpack as he, Melissa and Zack were soon joined by Sara. He then tapped the stand with his baton. "1, 2, 3..."

* * *

 _ **Fly, Eagles, Fly!**_

 _ **On the road to victory**_

 _ **Fight, Eagles, Fight!**_

 _ **Score a touchdown**_

 _ **one, two, three!**_

 _ **Hit 'em low!**_

 _ **Hit 'em high!**_

 _ **And watch our Eagles fly!**_

 _ **Fly, Eagles, Fly!**_

 _ **On the road to victory!**_

 _ **E-A-G-L-E-S! EAGLES!**_

* * *

"THIS IS OUR HOUSE! WE WON'T BE DENIED!" Amanda retorted, proudly donning her retro Adam Vinateri jersey and Patriots helmet.

"This is gonna be the longest two weeks of our lives," Milo and Melissa said in unison.

 **FEBRUARY 4th, 2018...**

* * *

The past two weeks were eventful - Milo, Melissa, Zack, Amanda and Sara were using their transporter phones (3 guesses as to who made them...) to transport back and forth between Danville and Minneapolis to take in as much as the Super Bowl festivities as possible. Between Milo, Melissa, Zack and Sara, there was no teasing. However...between Zack and Amanda, their fandom escalated to near disastrous levels. Let's recap:

1/22 - Amanda snuck into Zack's bedroom and put up a poster of Patriots tight end Rob Gronkowski. Zack retaliated by decking out Amanda's locker in Eagles green and silver.

1/23 - Zack got into Amanda's room, replacing all of her Patriots gear with his Eagles gear. For her response, Amanda blared Bon Jovi's 'This Is Our House' the entire day to troll Zack.

1/24 - Amanda rigged Zack's locker to cause an avalanche of red, white and blue confetti. Zack's response - setting Amanda's ringtone to 'Fly Eagles Fly'.

1/25 - Amanda changed the lock screen on Zack's phone to show Tom Brady instead of former Eagles quarterback Donovan McNabb. Zack's answer - changing the lock screen on Amanda's phone from Tom Brady to Carson Wentz.

1/26 - Zack's prank - replacing the poster of Amanda's athlete crush, Rob Gronkowski, with a poster of his favorite player - Zach Ertz; Amanda responded by repainting Zack's room red, white and blue - Patriots colors.

1/27 - Zack filled Amanda's locker with green and silver confetti; Amanda's response - replacing all his DVDs of Eagles and Jaguars games with Patriots games

1/28 - Amanda found a replay of the previous Sunday's AFC title game and tweeted it to Zack with the caption 'Can't wait to see my man's reaction when my Patriots clip the Eagles' feathers on Sunday!' Zack's response was swift - a GIF of the Eli Manning to David Tyree catch from Super Bowl 42. Zack's caption...'The play that wrecked my girlfriend's life 10 years ago!'

1/29 - Dueling touchdown horns...Zack set his ringtone to the Eagles touchdown horn (with Fall Out Boy's 'Light 'Em Up') while Amanda set her ringtone to the Patriots horn. Both ringtones blared throughout the day, much to the ire of Milo and Melissa.

1/30 - Amanda changed Zack's phone code to the year the Eagles were last in the Super Bowl, while Zack did the same to Amanda...only he changed it to the year Bill Belichick took command of the Patriots.

1/31 - Zack transformed Amanda's room into a replica of Lincoln Financial Field; as her response, Amanda did the same to Zack's room, transforming it into a replica of Gillette Stadium.

2/1 - FLAG SWITCH! Zack got Amanda's Patriots flag, while Amanda got Zack's Eagles flag.

2/2 - The couple took things back to social media. Amanda's post - 'Groundhog saw his shadow, guess that means my Patriots will win on Sunday!' Zack's response - 'Don't you mean that the Eagles will overthrow the evil Bradian Empire?'

2/3 - Still on social media, but this time, Zack and Amanda referenced 'Marvel's Avengers'. Amanda posted 'The Pats have a Pro Bowl cast of characters on offense! What do the Eagles have?', to which Zack answered...'They have a Wentz.'

Finally, the big day had arrived. The quintet was amped up to get to Minneapolis. Milo and Melissa were clad in the jerseys they got each other for Christmas. Amanda had her Rob Gronkowski jersey on, Zack was wearing his retro Donovan McNabb jersey and Sara had on a pink Nelson Agholor jersey. First thing's first - the Madden Bowl Tournament. The final 4 ended up being Milo, Melissa, Zack and Amanda. Using his Jacksonville Jaguars, Zack soundly dispatched Amanda's New England Patriots, 31-10. Milo and Melissa's game would be much closer. However, Milo, using the Minnesota Vikings, pulled off a last second touchdown pass from Teddy Bridgewater to Stefon Diggs to beat Melissa's Philadelphia Eagles, 27-24. This set up a best bro showdown between Milo and Zack. Zack put up one amazing fight against Milo, but his effort fell short as Milo put up 35 unanswered first half points and Zack's 2nd half comeback would be all for naught as Milo's Vikings would defeat Zack's Jaguars, 42-30, enabling Milo to claim the title of Madden Bowl champion and with it came an automatic invite to Madden Bowl 2019 in Atlanta and the $250,000 prize.

"Ready to roll, Zacky?" Amanda asks her boyfriend.

"So ready, Amanda! I was only 3 when the Eagles were in Super Bowl 39, so if they win this one, I will go ballistic!" Zack replied.

"I love the enthusiasm, Zack...you're so gonna hate me when my Patriots burst your bubble and I rub it in your face!" the perfectionist retorted.

"Those two are just immature," Milo and Melissa reiterated in unison, clearly fed up with Zack and Amanda's squabbles.

"I thought those two would have enough restraint to separate their fandom from their relationship..." Sara scoffed.

"Guess not," Milo and Melissa said simultaneously.

After Leslie Odom Jr.'s performance of America The Beautiful and Pink's performance of The Star-Spangled Banner, the game began. The Patriots and Eagles exchanged field goals to begin, but on the Eagles' 2nd drive, Nick Foles delivered a 34 yard strike to Alshon Jeffery to put Philadelphia in front, 9-3.

"Come on, Gronk! You're better than that!" Amanda chided her athlete crush after he got called for a false start on New England's second drive. The opening quarter ended with Zack's Eagles in front by that same 9-3 score. Stephen Gostkowski ended up missing a field goal to start the 2nd quarter due to a bad snap, giving the Eagles possession at their own 20. However, the drive went nowhere.

Patriots wide receiver Brandin Cooks was hurt on the ensuing pass play...

"You have got to be kidding me! Concussions are getting out of hand!" Amanda freaked.

The possession stalled out after that as the Patriots turned it over on downs. The Eagles ended up extending their lead with a 21 yard touchdown run by LeGarrett Blount, making the score 15-3, Eagles. The play was set up by a pair of deep passes by Nick Foles. After both of those passes, Milo, Melissa and Zack, well...they did their take on a classic kids' network jingle.

"Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick-Ni-Ni-Nick-Nick-Nick!" Milo, Melissa and Zack sang.

"You three WOULD make reference to the classic Nickelodeon jingle for Nick Foles," Sara and Amanda scoffed as the Patriots started their next possession. The drive stalled out after a 40+ yard strike from Brady to Rex Burkhead. New England had to settle for another Gostkowski field goal to make the score 15-6 in favor of the Eagles.

"Not again, Zack!" Milo said as his favorite player got called for his 2nd penalty of the game, confusing his friend.

"What'd I do, Milo?"

"Not you, Zack. I meant Zack Ertz."

2 plays later, Jay Ajayi broke out a violent 3rd down run into Patriots territory. Unfortunately, an interception would end the drive with 5 minutes to play in the half, elating Amanda.

"YEEESS! WHOOO! GOT YA THAT TIME, ZACKY!"

That would be nothing compared to what would happen 7 plays later.

"GO! GO GO! GO! TOUCHDOWWWWWN! JAMES WHITE!"

But the celebration would soon be replaced by frustration as the extra point would be missed.

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE MISSED THAT EXTRA POINT! AYE, DIOS MIO!"

On an Eagles 3rd down on the ensuing possession, Nick Foles would fire a ball to Corey Clement for the conversion and a whole lot more, getting the Birds into the New England red zone. 3 plays later, on a flea flicker, tight end Trey Burton lobbed it over to Nick Foles for the score and with the extra point tacked on, the score went to 22-12, Eagles. The clock read 34 seconds to go in the half. However, that's where the score would stand at halftime as Justin Timberlake took the stage!

"AAAAAH! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE IS HERE! Melissa, you have no idea how in love I was with JT when I was in grade school!" Sara screamed.

"Is it comparable to my love for your little brother, Sara?" Melissa asked.

"Not even close! My entire room was decked out in Timberlake gear! I had all the N'Sync albums! I had his first solo albums! He was so dreamy! Have you ever felt that way about a celebrity, Melissa?"

"Actually, she has, Sara!" Milo told his sister.

"Milo...what are you on about?" Melissa asked her boyfriend.

"You've had some celebrity crushes before, Melissa..." Milo began as he pulled a list out of his backpack. "Let's see - Justin Beiber, Harry Styles, Ben Savage from 'Boy Meets World', Zac Efron, Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson...need I go on, Melissa?"

"I think that's enough, Milo. Now, if you don't stop, I'll tell Sara about your crush on Lindsey Vonn!"

"Alright, alright! I chose you, didn't I, Melissa?"

"You did...and it was the best day of our lives when you chose me..." Melissa said, kissing Milo as Justin started his set with 'Rock Your Body'. Of course, Milo's curse caused Melissa to have a Janet Jackson-like wardrobe malfunction, which Milo was quick to correct.

The quintet jammed out to 'Sexyback' and 'Suit and Tie', while Milo and Melissa and Zack and Amanda slow-danced to 'Set The Mood'. The show also included a hologram of Minneapolis native Prince. Then...

"CAN'T STOP THE FEELING!" Milo, Melissa, Zack, Amanda and Sara screamed. It was the song that they've been waiting for - the headlining song from the movie 'Trolls', 'Can't Stop The Feeling'! You'll never guess what happened during that song...

That's right - JT took pics with Milo, Melissa, Zack, Amanda and Sara! After the halftime show, the quintet was already thinking about who they would like to see as halftime act next year as the 2nd half began.

"Alright, guys! Who would be a good halftime act next year?" Milo asked. "My vote goes to Imagine Dragons. How about you, Melissa?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I'm going with my girl, Taylor Swift! Amanda?"

"No doubt about it - Camila Cabello! You're up, Zacky!"

"The perfect halftime act for next year's Super Bowl...Alessia Cara. Sara, you've got last pick!"

"And I'm going with Nick Jonas!"

The 2nd half began with Amanda celebrating after her athlete crush, Rob Gronkowski, snagged a pass from Tom Brady to pull the Patriots to within 3 at 22-19.

11 plays and 85 yards later, Nick Foles launched a strike to Corey Clement to answer right back and bring the lead back to 10 points, 29-19.

"YEAH, BABY! PHILADELPHIA FREEDOM, AMANDA!" Zack cheered.

The Patriots were quick to counter as Brady found Chris Hogan to cut the lead to 29-26.

"Back at ya, Zacky! Brady's not done yet!" Amanda retorted.

"Still immature?" Milo asked Melissa.

"Totally."

The 3rd quarter ended with that score, 29-26 in favor of the Eagles. Zack was on the verge of exploding.

"OH MY GOSH! ONLY 15 MINUTES STAND IN BETWEEN THE BIRDS AND THEIR FIRST TITLE! I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MYSELF!"

The 4th quarter began with a Jake Elliott field goal to push the Eagles' lead to 32-26. On the Patriots' next drive, 10 plays and 75 yards later, they'd answer back, courtesy of Gronk.

"AAAAH! I LOVE YOU, GRONK!" Amanda cheered as the extra point was tacked on to give the Pats their first lead of the game.

"Will you guys just quit it already?!" Milo and Melissa snapped in unison.

On the next drive, Foles connected with Zack Ertz for a 12 yard touchdown, resulting in this...

"Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick-Ni-Ni-Nick-Nick-Nick...FOLES TO ZACK ERTZ!"

"Again with the Nickelodeon jingle? Now who's the immature ones?" Amanda retorted.

"Still you and Zack, Amanda," Milo and Melissa deadpanned.

The next Patriots drive began with a pass to Gronk, but...

"FUMBLE! BRANDON GRAHAM!" Zack cheered, much to the dismay of Amanda.

"NOOOO! We...we lost!"

That took the game to the 2 minute warning...2 minutes away from a celebration for everyone other than Amanda. With 65 seconds to go, Jake Elliott hit a 42 yard field goal to make it 41-33, Eagles lead. Patriots can no longer stop the clock. Eagles have a timeout left and New England has to start from their own 9 yard line.

Can the Pats pull off the comeback? Will Amanda be able to celebrate?

NO!

Let the celebration begin for Milo Murphy, Sara Murphy, Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase!

"Everyone, sing it loud and proud!" Milo said as he queued up 'Fly, Eagles, Fly!' on his phone.

As the Eagles fight song blared through the loudspeakers, Amanda came up behind Zack and kissed him. "Good game, Zack. You earned it," Amanda said quietly, snuggling up next to him as the confetti rained down on the field.

"And to you too, Amanda. The Patriots may be the biggest cheaters in all sports, but they're still a good team," Zack replied sweetly as Nick Foles was presented with the Super Bowl MVP trophy and the Eagles were handed the Lombardi Trophy for the first time in their history. While that was going on, Amanda kissed Zack and Milo kissed Melissa. Sara, on the other hand, took pics of the couples kissing and of the scene down below.

Once everything had cooled off, the quintet took out their transporter phones...

"Go home..." they all said and in a flash, they were returned to Milo's house. Milo, Sara, Melissa and Zack running to their parents and hugging them in victory while Amanda's parents took her into their arms, consoling her.

The next day, after school, Milo zapped to Philadelphia to get enough championship gear for himself, Sara, Melissa and Zack. Milo and Melissa smiled and kissed profusely as the pair donned their new gear. Amanda could only smile as she saw her man in the black hat and shirt. However, no matter what the outcome was, she was happy that everyone had a great time at one of the biggest sporting events in the world. Little did everyone know, they'd be in for something bigger 2 weeks later.

* * *

 **So...I wrote the game scenes as they happened and I just couldn't resist doing this! Sorry if there wasn't any Murphy's law here. But there didn't need to be. Next one might be a Daytona 500 themed short as I am a big NASCAR fan, but I'm not so sure. If you have any ideas, please let me know! Remember...**

 **IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	10. Take The Physical Challenge

**I'm back with another Milolissa short! This one was provoked by Nickelodeon bringing back one of my childhood favorite shows - DOUBLE DARE! This is what I think would happen if 'Double Dare' existed in the shared universe of Danville and Milo and Melissa decided to try out for it. ROLL IT!**

* * *

It was a bright, late March day at Danville High. Milo was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his beautiful, ginger girlfriend - Melissa Chase. What he didn't expect was for Melissa to run over him.

"Melissa, I love you, but next time try not to run me over like that, okay?" Milo reprimanded his girlfriend.

Melissa giggled. "I couldn't help it, Milo...considering what I just read!"

"What is it, 'Liss?" Milo asked.

"You know that game show 'Double Dare'?"

"The messiest game show ever to hit television? Who wouldn't know it?"

"Well...IT'S COMING BACK!" Melissa cheered.

"NO WAY!"

"You better believe it!" the ginger retorted. "And they're holding tryouts at the Googolplex Mall on Saturday!"

Milo smiled "We are totally trying out for the new Double Dare, Melissa!"

"Yeah, we are! Think about it - you and me running through that famous obstacle course...you grabbing that final flag, kissing me at the end as we celebrate winning the grand prize..."

Milo squealed "Our childhood dream of being on Double Dare is coming true!"

"Now just remember, Milo - 10 AM Saturday at Googolplex Mall!"

"I won't forget, Melissa!"

* * *

Zack and Amanda came in soon afterwards.

"What's all the ruckus, you two?" Zack asked.

"You and Melissa were screaming at a frequency only dogs could hear, Milo," Amanda added.

"DOUBLE DARE IS COMING BACK!" Milo and Melissa said in unison.

"And Melissa and I are gonna try out for the new Double Dare!" Milo finished.

"When's the tryout?" Zack asked.

"10 AM Saturday at Googolplex Mall!" Melissa confirmed.

"We are so there!" Amanda cheered.

* * *

That Saturday, the quartet got up early - 8 AM. They had to be early risers in order to get a prime spot for the tryouts. All 4 of them were adorned in Double Dare gear dating back to 1986 in the hopes that they get picked first. By the time the tryouts began, the line had stretched to the main entrance. The first game of the day would indeed feature Milo and Melissa and who better to host than the original Master of Mess, the King of Double Dare himself - MARC SUMMERS! On the other side of this match as the Blue Team were Bradley and Mort. Zack had the honor of being the announcer, as his and Amanda's game wasn't to take place until later on.

* * *

Then, original Double Dare host Marc Summers began the day with the six words everyone was waiting for...

"ON YOUR MARK...GET SET...GO!"

"These two teams are playing basketball as they try to collect enough honey to fill their hives! The first team to fill their bucket with enough honey wins 50 points and control of the game where there's no need to jump through hoops...DOUBLE DARE!"

* * *

Milo and Melissa won the toss-up challenge handily and in the first round, they were on fire! They got up to 300 points before the first Physical Challenge. The first Physical Challenge was to turn Milo into a human breakfast by tossing 3 raisins into a giant bowl, then dropping a big box of cereal on him. Then to top it all off, a huge carton of Double Dare milk would fall on Milo to complete the challenge. Oh, and Milo and Melissa had to do it all in 30 seconds - which they did, bringing their score to 500. They would get their score to 600 before the end of the round. Round 2 was when Bradley and Mort tried to pull a comeback. Sure, Milo and Melissa won the toss-up 'Human Jelly Roll' challenge, but an ill-advised Dare gave control to Bradley and Mort, which allowed them to run their score up to 400 before being drawn into a Physical Challenge.

This Physical Challenge had Mort and Bradley make Double Dare Thanksgiving dinner. Mort had to catch 3 stuffing balls (that were launched by Bradley) in a turkey without crossing the center line. Then, Mort and Bradley had to get themselves covered in gravy gak, all within 30 seconds. They started slow, but got 2 in by the 10 second mark. However, by the time the 3rd ball got in, it was too late for Bradley and Mort. The 200 points went the way of Milo and Melissa, putting the game out of reach. Milo and Melissa would win 1200-600, locking up an appearance on an episode of 'Double Dare'. Of course, they had to run through the famous Obstacle Course! Here was their layout:

1\. One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel

2\. Gak Vat

3\. Pick It!

4\. Soda Jerk

5\. Lake Double Dare

6\. Gator Alley

7\. Blue Plate Special (Peanut Butter and Jelly)

8\. Mount St. Double Dare

Milo and Melissa did get up to the final obstacle, but before they could start the climb up Mount St. Double Dare, the clock ran out on them. After lunch came Zack and Amanda's game against Chelsea and Lydia. This game would be much closer, ending in a 800-700 final score. Here was Zack and Amanda's course layout:

1\. Gum Drop

2\. Garbage Truck

3\. Blue Plate Special (Pepperoni Pizza)

4\. In One Ear

5\. Icy Trike

6\. Das Blimp

7\. Doggie Door

8\. Down The Hatch

On this layout, Zack and Amanda would triumph, claiming the final flag with but one second to spare. After their game, Zack and Amanda ran up to Milo and Melissa to celebrate.

* * *

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" Zack screamed.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA BE ON DOUBLE DARE!" Amanda added.

"GET READY TO GET SLIMED, YOU GUYS!" Melissa shouted.

"WE'RE GONNA ROCK DOUBLE DARE TO ITS CORE!" Milo finished.

Chants of 'Double Dare! Double Dare!' soon emanated from the quartet as they headed for an early celebratory dinner. Now the only question remains is...how will they prepare for the real deal?

* * *

 **Double Dare is back and it's zanier than ever! I may just make another short about the quartet's experience on the messiest game show ever devised, but that's something for another time. Remember...**

 **IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


End file.
